1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for tidal electric power generation using the buoyancy energy of the tide. The invention relates particularly to the power transmission apparatus used to compensate for the change of buoyancy during the repetitive upward and downward motion of the buoyant container in accordance with the ebb and flow of the tide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, tidal electric power was generated through the use of a dam beneath which a turbine was installed A turbine rotated according to the ebb and flow of the tide and the mechanical energy of this rotation was used to generate electricity. However, the actual implementation of the said method was much too difficult and expensive. There was also a defect present ie., the enormous loss of energy during the process of transforming tidal energy to electric power.